Uncontrolable emotions
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is a fic about what would happen if BB broke Raven's mirror, releasing new and old emotions. R&R. Slight BBRaven and RobinStarfire and CyTec-Raven and Lustallmales exept cy, poor him this will be explained in later chapters
1. BB!

This is my second Teen Titans fanfic so I hope it's pretty good. This one is (hopefully) going to take place just in Jump City. It (hopefully) will only involve the Teen Titans, yes with other DC mentions. So use you rodent and scroll down so you can read. Please remember to R&R

Chapter one

Beast Boy!

Beast Boy wondered nervously into the darkened room. Raven, who was meditating in the front room, didn't notice the intrusion. He picked up a mirror.

"This looks different." Beast Boy said to himself. The frame was blood red and the glass was black. "I probably shouldn't be touching this." He sat it back on the dresser and turned to leave. He heard the sound of glass shattering and froze, terrified.

"Oh no." Beast Boy and Raven said in unison.

Raven fell to the floor, unconscious.

"That is not normal, correct?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah, that isn't normal." Robin explained to her.

"Rae? You ok?" Cyborg asked.

Beast Boy turned around and saw the damage.

"Hey a portal. I probably should leave." He said.

He backed out of the room. When he reached the hallway he turned to see the Titans crowded around Raven. "Oh I am so dead. I should be concerned. Why am I still talking to myself?"

He ran over to her side.

"Beast Boy what did you do?" Robin yelled.

"Why do you think I did this to her?" Beast Boy yelled back.

"Dude, it's always you." Cyborg reasoned.

"I was just trying to find Raven."

"Robin, Raven is waking up!" Star called. They turned to her.

"Uhg…I don't feel so good." Raven said sitting up.

"Here, let's get you to your room. Cy, can you make her some tea?" Robin instructed.

"Sure thing, Robin." Cyborg told him. He got up and went to the kitchen.

"Come on Rae." Robin said helping her up. Raven put her arm around his shoulder for support. He wrapped his arm around her waist and led her to her room.

Starfire watched as they walked out of the room.

"Are you jealous?" Beast Boy asked.

"Please what is this 'jealous' that you suppose I am?" Starfire asked.

"Jealous… you know envious…green-eyed…resentful…you know jealous." Cyborg defined.

"But Cyborg I do not understand. My eyes are always green, that is the color I was born with and I have never in the past been called this jealous as you and Beast Boy have just now.

"Thanks Rob. You know Star doesn't understand this world very much. She may get jealous." Raven told him as she pulled her sheets back from her bed.

"Star's smart. She knows what we have and what you and I have." Robin smiled. Raven got into bed and smiled back.

"You better mean what I think you mean." Raven laughed.

"Did you just smile?" Robin asked.

"Huh?"

"Never mind."

"You like him don't you?" Beast Boy pestered as Starfire watched the water heat up.

"Who do you mean Beast Boy? Robin?"

"Yeah. Come on Star girl just say it."

"Of course I like Robin. I would fight him or have loud frightful conversations with him or I would call him bad names if I did not like Robin."

"No, you know…like him?"

"Beast Boy you are repeating your voice. It confuses me."

"Hello." A girl giggled. Robin turned around and saw Raven dressed in a bright pink cloak. He looked at Raven's bed quickly and saw she was sleeping soundly.

"Hi…who are you?" Robin asked eyeing her.

"I'm Raven. Duh silly." She giggled. The room lit up as the tower's alarm went off. "Oo! Bad guy!" The pink Raven ran out of the room with her arms spread out like an airplane, she even made a 'Brrrr!' sound as she ran.

"What was that, Rea?" Robin asked, quietly, looking at her. He moved her hair behind her ear. He left to room to meet the rest of the Titans.


	2. Raven's a theif?

__

Okay, so I sadly don't own Teen Titans. But you know what that's not gonna stop me from writing. (You can't silence the power of the pen!) ………… Yeah, back to normal. I hope you like this chapter. It's pretty short though. Please R&R.

Chapter two

Raven's a thief?

"Titans!" Robin yelled. He froze when he saw who they were going to face.

A prison stripped cloak flew behind the girl as she engulfed an ATM machine with a black aura.

"Raven!" The Titans yelled.

"Hey! You meanie! Stop it!" The Pink Raven yelled. She used her psychic to hit the thief.

"Did Raven just say 'meanie'?" Cyborg asked.

The team nodded, shocked.

"Happy." The stripped girl glared.

"Criminal." Pink Raven glared back.

"Happy? I'm sorry. Criminal said she'd have bully hurt me if I didn't tell her where this world kept its money. You don't like me anymore do you?" A timid girl asked, starting to cry.

"Why wouldn't I like you?" Happy giggled.

"Wait, I am, as you say, confused. Who are you strange beings who appear to look like our friend Raven?" Starfire asked.

"We _are_ Raven!" The emotions yelled.

"So you all have your own bodies now?" Beast Boy asked.

"Perhaps they are holograms?" Starfire suggested.

"No, silly. See I can poke you." Happy giggled. She started poking Starfire's head with her index-finger.

"Ow! Ow! Stop it please. That is, I believe, painful." Starfire announced.

"So where are the other Ravens?" Cyborg asked.

"Some are probably still at the tower." Criminal reasoned.


	3. Lustful Raven

__

Okay, so I sadly don't own Teen Titans. But you know that because I'm not old and I wouldn't be writing these fanfics I'd be giving them to my artists. So in this chapter there's just humor, so just add BB, CY, Robin, the emotion lust and Starfire and you'll get most of what this chapter is about. Please R&R. )) Oh and I'm sorry for the wait. A lot of things have been coming up lately so I haven't had time to finish this until now.

Chapter Three

Lustful Raven?

"Uhg, what hit me? Oh, hey Lust. Hey Preppy." Raven said sitting up. She realized what was wrong. "Ahh!"

"Raven what is it?" Starfire asked running into the room, followed by the rest of the Titans.

"Don't come in here!" Raven ordered. Lust smirked and went over to Robin. "Hey, get away from him!" She ordered it.

"Why?" Lust giggled. It ran her fingers through his hair, she leaned into him.

"And who are you?" Robin asked smiling at Lust.

"Raven." It told him.

"Robin, that's Lust! Don't let it fool you." Raven warned.

"**GET YOUR NEWLY TANGIBLE HANDS OFF _MY BOY_!**" Starfire yelled. She pulled Robin away from Lust. She glared at it as she held Robin behind her.

"_Dude that was almost normal English._" Beast Boy whispered to Cyborg.

"_Scary._" Cyborg whispered back.

"Lust! Preppy! Just get back in the mirror." Raven ordered.

"We can't! Oh wow! B.B. you should get out! 'Cause he broke it! Yeah! Yeah! He broke it!" Preppy, the techno-colored Raven, cheered.

Raven jumped out of bed and ran to her dresser. She sank to her knees as she saw her meditation mirror in shambles.

"Who all got out?" She asked them.

"Duh! Like it's not obvious? Lust and I hate to be alone. We--" Preppy said.

"Even Rage?" Raven interrupted.

"Probably. You never let it out." Criminal put in.

"_Man…oh man…oh man…_" Raven said as she tried to put the mirror back together.

"Here Rae, let me help." Beast Boy offered.

He knelt down and started to help her.

"GET AWAY!" Raven yelled. Her eyes shined red and flared. There was even an extra set of eyes on her forehead. She gasped and covered her mouth, falling back. "It's still inside." She returned back to normal.

"Rae here." Beast Boy said handing her the fixed mirror.

"Beast Boy…" Raven said quietly, she set the mirror down and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Thanks."

She leaned in and kissed him. They broke away and Raven went to her escaped emotions. Beast Boy smiled dreamily.

"Nice, B." Robin whispered.

"Never thought it'd happen." Cyborg whispered.

"Raven why are you…moody?" Starfire asked.

"Star, I only have two main emotions in me right now. Rage and…you know." She couldn't say it.

"Love." Beast Boy filled in.

"Shut up." Raven blushed.

"Awe…how cute. Isn't that adorable Robbie?" Lust said clinging to Robin.

"Adorable. Why-why don't you go see Beast Boy?" Robin suggested.

"That's a good idea. See and that's why you're the leader and I'm not." Lust said. She went over to Beast boy and ran her fingers through his hair.

Robin went back to Starfire and took hold of her hand. He whispered to her, "I think I'll stay here."

"Uhg…I've got one week to live." Raven said. She looked over at Beast Boy and Lust, who was whispering in his ear and playing with his hair. "And Beast Boy's making out with me."

"Hey, I haven't kissed her, yet!" Beast Boy yelled pointing at Lust.

"He's right, Raven. But that is a good idea." Lust smiled at Beast Boy.

"Wait, Rae." Cyborg realized what Raven had said. What do you mean only a week to live?"

"No one can live for long without emotions." Raven explained.

"So, we have to get them back in you?" Robin asked double checking.

"Yeah." Raven said impatiently.

"How do we do that?" Cyborg asked.


End file.
